splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim 14: Battle
Splat Tim 14: Battle is the fourteenth game in the main Splat Tim series and the second game in the Templar storyline. Battle was developed by Arcane Kids and published by Nintendo for the Wii U,with a port to Steam and PC handled by EGA. Taking place just after Splat Tim 13, Splat Tim and Vladimir Putin find themselves in a race against each other and another mysterious robot as they try to locate a powerful energy source. Plot The plot of Battle is split into three "stories": the Freedom Story, the Dominance Story, and the Final Story. The Freedom Story takes place from Tim's perspective, the Dominance Story takes place from Putin's perspective, and the True Story takes place from both characters' perspectives. Freedom Story The Freedom Story starts with Splat Tim and Cap'n Cuttlefish having crabby cakes on Outer Heaven while discussing the events of the previous game. The two of them see unusual machines soaring overhead and Tim goes to investigate, grabbing his Pistol and calling up Waluigi to pursue the machines. After fighting through a hostile crowd of lesser machines, Tim and Waluigi come across their leader, Scamboli. The leader of the machines taunts them with knowledge of an artifact containing unfathomable power, a ring called the One ring. The two attempt to engage Scamboli but are soundly thrashed. While Scamboli makes his escape, Waluigi takes Tim to PINGAS Headquarters. There, Tim and Waluigi research the artifact and create a map towards its rumored location. As Waluigi's Wapistol was too heavily damaged in the fight, he sends Tim out to recover the artifact and monitors his progress. Tim fights his way through Scamboli's minions and mysterious robots controlled by an unseen force, but winds up encountering Vladimir Putin along the way. Putin, chasing after Scamboli for his own reasons, antagonizes Tim throughout his adventure, hoping to get to the artifact before him or Scamboli can. Tim's journey takes him from the wastelands of Octo Valley, to the infernal outskirts of Magma Lake, to the warzone of Ukraine, and finally to a location known as the Flooded Metropolis, where the One ring rests. After exploring the underwater city and defeating a machine that guards the artifact, Tim triumphantly enters the chamber where it is held, which Putin has entered as well. The two face off for the last time, and although it is a hard-won battle, Tim is triumphant and claims the artifact. Dominance Story The Dominance Story starts with Vladimir Putin in the Kremlin, inspecting the lifeless shell of Wood Man. Putin goes to check on his toaster waffles when an alarm goes off. After rushing down to the War Room, the dictator discovers an unknown being in the Kremlin.Putin begins to pursue the anomaly and shoots it down with a Nagant pistol. The anomaly announces itself as Scamboli, one of the "Templars", and responds to Putin temporarily knocking him out of the sky with a powerful plasma blast, destroying Putin's tank. Having survived the blast, Putin chases down Scamboli, hoping to find out what he's up to... and if he could use it to his advantage. As Putin follows Scamboli's trail, he runs into his nemesis Splat Tim, who inadvertently exposes the existence of a powerful artifact known as the O''ne ring''. Putin, remembering precisely what the artifact is after Tim letting its name slip, engages Tim in combat and overpowers him, causing Tim to retreat from the battle. Aware that Tim knows more about where the artifact might be than he does, he begins to follow his adversary, staying one step behind him and repeatedly cornering him in an attempt to get the information out of him by force. Putin travels similar areas to Splat Tim, but takes different routes and finally reaches the Flooded Metropolis, where it appears Tim has beat him to the punch. Just as he's about to enter the chamber of the city where the artifact is, Putin confronts the still-active remains of the guardian robot Tim destroyed and finally duels his nemesis once more. Tim does not make it easy for him, but he overpowers the mutant Inkling, claiming One ring as his own. Final Story The Final Story starts after the confrontation with the guardian robot in the Flooded Metropolis and reveals who really claimed the artifact: Scamboli did, after knocking both Tim and Putin out. Scamboli, empowered by the artifact, teleports Wood Man's shell to his location. Scamboli proceeds to revive Wood Man using ''One ring, ''and the two prepare to execute Tim and Putin. However, the execution is interrupted by Waluigi in a Soviet tank ramming into the both of them and freeing the two captives. Tim and Putin decide to put aside their differences and focus on striking down the two belligerent machines with the aid of Waluigi. After a long battle, Scamboli and Wood Man have the final blow delivered by the guardian robot from before, launching the both of them off the planet. After the final battle, Putin remarks that he felt something that he hasn't before and compliments Tim on his skill before fleeing.Scamboli and Wood Man escaped with the One Ring and gives it to The higher power. An extra post-credits scene accessed after completing all the missions with an A rank sets up the events of ''Splat Tim: ''15 The scene begins by showing an unidentified space vessel, where The Higher Power, having watched the events that unfolded over the course of the Final Story, angrily proclaims that it's time for "The Main Event" and omninously looks over a Sword.The scene then cuts to Tim and friends on Outer Heaven as the remains of the guardian robot from the Flooded Metropolis returns, revealing its pilot to be none other than Doctor Eggman. The Doctor explains his motives for attempting to stop Tim and Putin and extends his hand, promising to show them all just what's going on. The scene ends with Tim hesitantly taking the Doctor's hand. Weapons Meele * Combat Knife * Metal fists Guns * Pistol(desert eagle) * Revolver(Nagant 1895) * Shotgun(Remington 870) * Super shotgun(Olympia) * Rifle(AK 47) * SMG(PP-19) * Minigun Gameplay It Plays the same as Logend of Lank Reborn,probially because they were developed on the same engine,as they look REALLY identical.with most of the Meele weapons removed Reception Trivia Category:Games Category:Main Series